buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog
Basic Information Age: '''17 '''Gender: Male Species: Mobian/Hedgehog Fur Color: '''Light Brown with green and light blue stripes. '''Eye Color: '''Dark Brown '''Alignment: Neutral Attire He wears a blue leather jacket with light blue stripes, a gray T-shirt, plasma gloves with crystal blue inhibitor rings, a pair of black pants with a white belt, and purple hover shoes. Personality He is goofy but serious when he has to be and strangely has a huge appetite. He can also be very dark in his behavior like Shadow's if the situation calls for it. He will be very angry, tense, violent and unusually quiet. He noticeably has a big heart and an unwavering loyalty towards his friends and loved ones. History Canon Timeline He was born into the world during a war between Dr. Robotnik and GUN. His parents (who were scientists) at the time were investigating the indestructible Chaos Sword, the item that could help turn the tide of the war. As he turned 8, the war was far from ending, and he always was having to keep an eye out for the Chaos Sword, or any EGG bots. And although with the war was still going on, he was still educated in school. One day, his parents were captured by a few bots for knowing where the Chaos Sword was. They were killed for not showing the whereabouts of it, but in a way, they still lived. They had set up clues for Komerl to find the sword, and eventually, he did. When he was finally able to wield it, 13 year old Komerl lead GUN into battle, and together, the war ended. A few weeks later Sonic found him in the streets, alone, his parents dead. Sonic took Komerl with him, and mentored him for 4 years. His strength, cleverness, and patience is now inherited to Komerl. Komerl recently has new adventures, discovering and exploring the world of Mobius and maybe accidentally into other universes helping people in need. Powers and Skills NOTE: These apply to him in his timeline. Pyrokenesis He is naturally able to manipulate and control fire to his will. He can also absorb heat from other beings, objects, and etc. Chaos Powers He is able to use chaos powers and access his super form without the use of a Chaos Emerald although there is a limit to how much he can use. This is due to taking a full-force blast from the Master Emerald in Hidden Palace Zone during a fight with Fleetway Sonic and surviving. He also gained the ability to wield the Chaos Sword after the war due to his pure hearted nature. Super Speed He actually learned the ability during his 4 years of mentoring and brutal training sessions from Shadow. He hasn't reached a speed where he could breaker the sound barrier but, with more training, his potiential in speed could even surpass Sonic's. He can use some of the these skills: Spin Dash, Air Dash, Homing Attack, Super Peel Out and Wall Jump. Parkour He learned this during his training with Sonic, allowing him to use the environment efficently for both offensive and defensive purposes but he mainly uses it for fun. Swordsmanship He seems to have mastered the art of swordsmanship during one of his adventures but he didn't say how. Combat Skills During training sessions with Shadow, he seems to grasp some proficiency of basic combat. Chi Manipulation He learned this during training with Goku, after he somehow gets warped into the Dragon Ball Universe for 3 months. Weaknesses *His emotions are connected to his ability to use either positive or negative chaos energy. Too much negative energy, and he will be corrupted by the negativity and turn into an EXE. *He can sometimes forget things and can be a little reckless. *He can be very clueless when it comes to common sense. Interactions with others Friendly Relations *'Sonic The Hedgehog' - A close father figure. After taking him in and mentoring him, he tends to go to Sonic for advice for some problems. Sonic and Komerl tend to interact in between game events. It is also rare to see them fight together as well. In the Archie Comic timeline, however, he assisted Sonic and Megaman while fighting Dr. Wily and Eggman. *'Goku' - A great friend and food eating rivals. After Komerl somehow gets warped into the Dragon Ball Universe, Goku finds him and they get along surprisingly well. In between the Beerus Arc and the Resurrection Of F Arc in Dragon Ball Super, Komerl trains with Goku and Vegeta at Whis' Planet for the 3 months he was stranded there and eventually finds a way back to the Sonic Universe with the help of Whis. *Add your characer here if you consider Komerl a friend. Neutral Relations *[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_of_Nimagi Gods Of Nimagi] - He met them during the events of "Tournament Of Gods" but he doesn't seem to know them well enough to consider them either friends or foes. *[http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Scourge_the_Hedgehog Scourge The Hedgehog] - They have crossed paths during some of Komerl's adventures. However, they've rarely interacted with each other but they have teamed up on certain occasions in the Archie Timeline such as when he helped Scourge to break out of prison. *'Lilith the Demonette - '''Although they have fought only once, they tend to get into friendly short sparring sessions to make sure they haven't lost their edge. It is unclear whether they will interact or even fight again. *'Vegeta - During Komerl's time stranded in the Dragon Ball Universe, they trained for 3 months and after proving himself to Vegeta during an all out training session, Komerl and Vegeta accept each other as rivals. After Komerl gets back to the Sonic Universe, both he and Vegeta promise each other to have another battle sometime. *Add your character here if you consider Komerl neutral. Enemies * 'Dr. Eggman '- Komerl has a grudge against the doctor for not only kidnapping and killing his parents, but for causing havoc on Mobius. He often teams up with the Sonic Team to thwart his plans. * 'Metal Sonic '- He and Metal Sonic have had lots of fights, enough said. * Add here if you consider Komerl an enemy. Romantic Interest None but will update in the future. However if you do want to help, feel free to PM me! :) '''NOTE: He is straight. Weapons Used/Held Lightweight Gloves: Gloves that increase his attack speed and control over flames. Surprisingly, Scourge and the Destructix Crew had made them for him after he had helped save Moebius. Ancient Light Bracelet: It allows him to use the Light Speed Dash and he also capable of transferring the power to his feet allowing him to perform the Light Speed Peel Out, an advanced variant of the Super Peel Out. Komerl found it in Mystic Ruins during the events of Sonic Colors. Jet Shoes: It allows him to gain height in the sky for a long period of time as seen in the fan game, "Sonic Chrono Adventure". Item Rings: It allows summoning of an item through the use of a blue ring. Some items are from real life and some are from the following two games: Sonic 3 and Knuckles and Sonic CD. Crystal Pencil: A gift from Fancy Pants himself. It contains very high attack power and is surprisingly light. It is indestructible as well. Cosmic Emerald: '''An emerald of legendary power only known to the [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_of_Nimagi '''Gods Of Nimagi] and it's power somehow surpasses the Super Emeralds. It's power is somehow locked inside of Komerl, but he is unaware of it. If used, who knows what could happen. Transformations Komerl.EXE A dangerous alter ego that manifests itself at times when Komerl's heart and mind is filled with negative emotions. He delights in causing destruction, death, and carnage. He does spare people from his wrath at times but that is rare to see. He can only posses Komerl for a limited amount of time. His strength and speed outclasses Sonic and Shadow to an extent and he gains three moves: Chains Of Darkness, Burning Gates Of Hell, and the Demon Fist. His fur turns into a dark blood red and his eyes turn black with red irises. Unfortunately, Komerl doesn't seem aware of how and when he appears and what happened while this form was active. Light Komerl A super transformation that Komerl uses when his heart and mind is filled with positive emotions. His powers are light based. He delights in saving life, being friendly, and defending Mobius. His strength and speed outclasses Ultimate Emerl to an extent. This alter ego also can possess Komerl for a limited time. His fur turns into a bright white and his spikes turn upwards. His irises turn light blue. He gains three new moves (like his counterparts) which are: Light Spin Attack, Light Emergence, and the Angellic Combo. Dragon Ki Mode After mastering Shao Lin Kung Fu and learning how to harness spiritual chi from training with a certain martial artist, he obtains this form. His strength, endurance, and agility are increased significantly increased. Although in exchange, his other powers are disabled but he can still use the following techniques: the Wall Jump, the Air Dash, the Quickstep, and the Stomp. He gains 3 new moves: Rising Dragon Boost, Glowing Palm Gauntlet, and the Rising Dragon Tornado. He can also use his Chi to enhance his attacks even further and even restore a person to full strength. This form lasts for a limited time due to it running on his chi. Awakened Komerl Coming Soon! :) Komerl's Theme Song - Sonic 3 Credits Category:Neutral-Good Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehog Category:Speed Character Category:Fire Powers Category:Chaos Powers Category:Characters with Super Transformations Category:Alternates between dimensions